


L'effetto della musica

by Ektal



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ektal/pseuds/Ektal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk riceve un dono da un rappresentante del pianeta Karsha. Come usarlo? A qualcuno è venuta in mente un'idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il dono inaspettato

A Kirk, Capitano della nave stellare Enterprise, la migliore dell'intera Flotta, non era mai piaciuto partecipare a congressi o assemblee. L'incarico più noioso che potevano affidargli era quello di fare da intermediario tra le dispute di due popoli alieni in lotta, o quello di assistere alle discussioni fra gli ambasciatori nel caso ci fosse un nuovo pianeta da annettere alla Federazione.

   
Sorprendentemente la riunione si svolse in fretta, senza particolari complicazioni o improvvise dichiarazioni di guerra. La festa che ne seguì fu una delle migliori a cui ebbe mai partecipato: il cibo era ottimo, a differenza di molte altre occasioni speciali in cui si era ritrovato a dover mangiare vermi, strane alghe ricoperte di melma, occhi di aquila crudi e molte altre pietanze di cui non sapeva gli ingredienti e che, ne era sicurissimo, era meglio non conoscere. La sala per il ricevimento era accogliente, né troppo grigia e seria, né troppo “festa dell'ultimo anno all'Accademia”; una musica allegra di sottofondo accompagnava i discorsi degli invitati e in ogni direzione si scorgevano volti entusiasti e sorridenti: non era mai capitato che dopo un convegno tutti i rappresentanti rimanessero a cenare e conversassero amabilmente fra di loro.  
La serata passò veloce, tra le battute di McCoy, le risposte a volte innocentemente acide di Spock e le chiacchiere con la principessa del regno, ben disposta nei confronti del Capitano.  
Quando infine tutti gli invitati se ne furono andati, Kirk si avvicinò al capo del consiglio di Karsha per offrirgli i suoi saluti e concludere così la missione: non vedeva l'ora di togliersi quella giacca verde; era come una prigione e sembrava volergli stritolare il collo.  
«Rakni, la ringrazio a nome dell'intera Federazione dei Pianeti Uniti. Speriamo che la nostra alleanza duri a lungo e che sia noi che voi possiamo beneficiare di tale accordo.»  
«Ne sono certo.» rispose con un piccolo inchino «Non so se sul vostro pianeta è usanza, ma da noi si usa fare un regalo agli ospiti più importanti.» si avvicinò loro un servo «Quello che il mio fidato domestico le sta porgendo è un omaggio. Desidererei che lei lo accettasse.»  
«Solitamente non accettiamo doni, ma non vorrei contraddire le vostre usanze e rischiare di rovinare il nuovo rapporto instauratosi.» con un gran sorriso stampato in faccia prese il pacchetto dalle mani dell'uomo «In conclusione, La ringrazio.»  
Terminati gli ultimi convenevoli, tra cui un bacio alla mano della bellissima principessa, i tre membri dell'equipaggio furono trasportati nuovaente a bordo dell'Enterprise.

   
«Finalmente è finita!» disse entusiasta Kirk, appena materializzatosi sulla piattaforma del teletrasporto «Mi dispiace solo di non aver avuto maggior tempo per discutere con Reska.»  
«Eh, sì, Jim, devo ammetterlo: quella donna era molto interessante.» osservò McCoy con un sorriso sornione sulle labbra.  
«Sono d'accordo con lei, dottore: la principessa possedeva un'intelligenza fuori dal comune e una vasta cultura, sia letteraria che artistica.» si intromise Spock.  
«Si, si, certo. Ma io mi riferivo più che altro agli occhioni da cerbiatto ed i capelli da sirena.» disse mentre con il gomito dava qualche leggera spinta a Kirk.  
«Signori, vedo che le vostre opinioni sono contrastanti.» disse, mitigando la conversazione che, come era già successo molte altre volte, rischiava di accendersi «Io mi riferivo ad entrambi gli aspetti: ammetto che possedesse una straordinaria bellezza e che, inoltre, fosse molto perspicace. Ma è inutile piangere sul latte versato: rimarrà un lieto ricordo della serata.» concluse, mettendo fine alla discussione.  
Tutti e tre si diressero alla porta.  
«La pacchia è finita. Devo tornare al mio lavoro: in infermeria non c'è mai da stare tranquilli. È sempre pieno di novellini che vengono solamente per aver sbattuto il mignolo contro il comò.» brontolò McCoy, staccandosi dagli altri due e dirigendosi al suo alloggio per un cambio d'abito.  
«Signor Spock, se non sbaglio il nostro turno, invece, è finito. Le andrebbe una partita di scacchi nel mio alloggio?» chiese il Capitano mentre, appena varcate le porte dell'ascensore, girava la manopola.  
«Molto volentieri. Mi dia solo il tempo di cambiarmi e sarò subito da lei.»  
 

Quando Spock entrò, sul tavolo si trovava già la scacchiera pronta, con le pedine bianche e nere già posizionate e il Capitano seduto in attesa del suo avversario. Spock aspettò che il Capitano gli desse l'autorizzazione per accomodarsi.  
«Spock, non serve che aspetti ogni volta che io ti dia il permesso.»  
«Jim, è buona educazione.»  
«Va bene, va bene. Ho capito ormai che con te è inutile discutere certi argomenti. Accomodati pure.»  
Appena il Capitano finì di parlare, Spock spostò indietro la sedia, si sedette e, con i gomiti appoggiati sopra il tavolo e le mani incrociate, si concentrò sulla partita.   
Dopo un paio di mosse d'apertura, mentre Kirk era intento a studiare la scacchiera, Spock si accorse del pacchetto che giaceva ancora intatto sopra la scrivania alle spalle del biondo.  
«Non hai ancora aperto il regalo dei Karshani?» chiese, facendo un lieve cenno con la testa verso la scatola.  
«Oh, me ne ero dimenticato. L'ho appoggiato lì prima di togliermi quella giacca infernale e poi non ci ho più fatto caso.» si alzò, si diresse verso la scrivania, prese in mano in dono e tornò a sedersi «Ti dispiace se lo apro un attimo? Adesso che me l'hai fatto notare, sono curioso.»  
«Fai pure.» acconsentì il Vulcaniano.  
Kirk strappò con ferocia quella sottospecie di carta che avvolgeva il regalo. Ciò che si trovò in mano furono una piccola scatola ed un biglietto. Presolo in mano, lo lesse ad alta voce «Capitano, probabilmente sul vostro pianeta avrete già sviluppato una tecnologia simile a quella che ora tiene in mano: è, come dite voi, uno stereo. Le istruzioni sono semplci: ad ogni numero corrisponde una melodia. Spero che, anche se per voi antiquato, ne farà buon uso. Ma mi raccomando: Non ne abusi.»  
Quando ebbe finito, poggiò il biglietto sopra il tavolo e si rivolse a Spock «Spara un numero.»  
«Sparare, Jim?»  
«Sì, sparare. È un modo di dire usato sulla Terra. Allora, dimmi un numero a caso.»  
«Non saprei, esiste un'infinità di numeri, come ben sai. Sii più specifico.»  
«Beh, guardando la tastiera, penso debba essere un numero positivo compreso tra 1 e 50.»  
«Prova il 21.»  
«21? Posso chiederti perchè proprio questo numero?»  
«È l'approssimazione della percentuale di ossigeno presente nell'aria su Karsha, ed è la stessa percentuale presente anche sulla Terra. È uno degli argomenti che ho studiato prima di scendere sul pianeta.»  
«Vada per il 21, allora.» il Capitano schiacciò il bottone corrispondente.  
La musica cominciò e le prime note invasero la stanza. I due si guardarono fisso negli occhi. Senza badare alla scacchiera che li divideva, entrambi si sporsero sopra il tavolo e Jim allungò la mano sinistra fino ad appoggiarla sulla guancia del Primo Ufficiale in una dolce carezza. Questo, di rimando, inclinò leggermente la testa per godere di più di quel tocco. Lentamente avvicinarono i loro visi, i loro nasi si sfiorarono e finalmente le loro bocche si toccarono. Rimasero fermi in quella posizione per vari secondi, mentre il ritmo lento della musica invadeva i loro sensi. Quando le note cominciarono a susseguirsi con maggior velocità, entrambi dischiusero le labbra e le loro lingue cominciarono a danzare al suono di quella dolce melodia. Fu un susseguirsi di baci profondi, spezzato solo dal bisogno di riprendere fiato; una lotta alla pari tra due guerrieri conclusasi senza alcun vincitore. Quando la musica di colpo s'interruppe, i due si staccarono di scatto. Rimasero pietrificati per un non precisato lasso di tempo, la mano di Kirk ancora appoggiata alla guancia del Vulcaniano. Quando se ne accorse la ritrasse, come se si fosse scottato con il fuoco. Sui volti di entrambi le gote cominciarono a scurirsi, da una parte il verde scuro arrivò fino alla punta delle orecchie, dall'altra il rosso si espanse lungo il collo.  
Quando ritrovò la voce, il Capitano disse con rincrescimento «Mi scusi, Signor Spock, non era mia intenzione. Non so cosa mi sia passato per la mente.»  
«Non ce né bisogno, Capitano.» rispose impassibile.  
«No, invece devo eccome. Non capisco cosa mi sia succeso: è come se qualcosa avesse guidato il mio corpo e io non avessi potuto fare altro che guardare; non avevo il controllo delle mie azioni.»  
«I sintomi che ha appena descritto sono gli stessi che ho sperimentato io.»  
«Ma tutto ciò non ha senso.»  
«Analizzando la situazione si può arrivare senz'altro ad una soluzione logica: il tutto è cominciato quando lo stereo ha suonato le prime note. Inoltre c'è da osservare che la melodia aveva un andamento lento ed è possibile collocarla tra quelle di genere, come dite voi, “romantico”. Osservando, poi, che la civiltà che le ha fatto questo regalo» continuò indicando la scatola che giaceva sopra il tavolino vicino agli scacchi già mangiati «ha svolto numerosi studi sull'anatomia, soprattutto sul cervello e le sue capacità telepatiche, potrei concludere che questo presente è più di un semplice stereo. Non sarebbe la prima volta che la musica influenza il comportamento di chi l'ascolta: è possibile che i Karshani siano riusciti ad amplificare questo effetto, oppure abbiano installato dentro questa scatola un dispositivo atto ad influire sulle onde del nostro cervello e, per dirla in modo semplice, ipnotizzarlo.» rispose riacquistando la sua postura eretta «Per concludere, questo potrebbe essere il significato delle ultime parole del messaggio lasciatole “Non ne abusi”»  
«Sono stupito dalla sua perspicacia.» riuscì solamente a dire Kirk, non trovando altre parole per rispondere all'argomentazione del suo Ufficiale Scientifico.  
«La ringrazio, ma la mia è solo una congettura finchè non mi permeterà di analizzare l'oggetto in questione.» Volse lo sguardo verso la scacchiera, dove tutti i pezzi erano andati rovesciati, tranne i due alfieri che si trovavano sul piedistallo inferiore «Penso che la partita sia conclusa. Direi che questa volta abbiamo finito in parità anche se, osservando il numero delle pedine nere di molto superiore a quello delle pedine bianche, se avessimo continuato ci sarebbe stato il 78,672% di possibilità di vittoria per il sottoscritto.» detto ciò si alzò in piedi «Se non le dispiace, vorrei svolgere subito quelle analisi.»  
«Sì, certo. Tenga pure.» gli porse la scatola, facendo attenzione che nessuna parte del loro corpo venisse a contatto.  
Notando l'atteggiamento nervoso dell'amico, aggiunse «Jim, non deve sentirsi in imbarazzo per ciò che è accaduto: se ciò che penso è esatto, e credo proprio che lo sia, né lei né io potevamo farci nulla.»  
«Ha ragione, Spock, come al solito.» affermò sorridendo il biondo, ancora un po' scioccato «Mi dia solo qualche minuto per riprendermi: per noi umani è difficile superare certi incidenti.»  
«Questo sarà uno degli aspetti della vostra natura che non riuscirò mai a capire: molte volte le vostre emozioni hanno il sopravvento addirittura sulla pura evidenza dei fatti.»  
«Signor Spock, come già saprà noi siamo pieni di difetti, commettiano molto spesso degli errori e soprattutto siamo altamente illogici. Se vuole capirci fino in fondo deve abbassare i suoi scudi e lasciarsi andare.»  
«Per quanto io sia curioso di apprendere il più possibile sul vostro comportamento, preferisco rimanere all'oscuro su alcune questioni, se questo è il prezzo da pagare. Confido nel suo aiuto qualora i vostri atteggiamenti mi risultassero indecifrabili.»  
«Si fidi di me.»  
«La ringrazio. Ora se non le dispiace vorrei cominciare le analisi. Se mi cerca sono in laboratorio.»  
Kirk fece un leggero cenno d'assenso con la testa ed il Vulcaniano si voltò ed uscì dalla stanza, con la scatola salda tra le mani e la mente concentrata sugli imminenti esperimenti.


	2. Numero 2

La porta si richiuse dietro la figura alta e snella del Vulcaniano.  
Kirk rimase pietrificato in quella posizione per qualche minuto, assorto nei suoi pensieri. Dentro la sua testa la scena si ripeteva a rallentatore, soffermandosi più a lungo nel momento esatto in cui le loro labbra avevano iniziato a sfiorarsi. Un calore improvviso si fece largo sulle sue e il Capitano portò la mano destra ad accarezzarle: per quanto dolcemente muovesse le sue dita e con la lingua si inumidisse la bocca, non riusciva a cancellare la sensazione di quel contatto. Aveva baciato molte donne in passato; aveva adorato le loro labbra, dalle più fine e rosa, a quelle rosse e carnose. Eppure non aveva mai provato questo gusto, non aveva mai assaggiato questo sapore, non aveva mai sentito sulle sue labbra una tale morbidezza. Per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a ricordare un bacio più intenso. Per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a ricordare  _nessun_  altro bacio.  
Con la mente annebbiata da queste immagini, si diresse verso il bagno, sperando che una doccia fredda riuscisse a schiarirgli le idee.

   
Erano passate ormai più di tre ore dall'accaduto.   
Spock ritornò al suo alloggio, si sedette e appoggiò lo stereo sulla scrivania davanti a sé. Con le dita incrociate, puntò gli occhi su quell'oggetto e rimase lì a fissarlo. Aveva passato gli ultimi duecentotredici minuti ad analizzare i circuiti e i meccanismi, scoprendone infine il funzionamento. Fortunatamente non c'erano conseguenze negative: gli effetti erano momentanei ed il cervello non subiva alcun danno. Questo, per lo meno, è ciò che secondo i suoi esperimenti e studi sarebbe dovuto accadere. Eppure Spock avvertiva ancora delle sensazioni strane; faceva più fatica del solito a controllare le reazioni del suo corpo, la temperatura della stanza sembrava essere stranamente più alta di due gradi. E neppure la sua mente ne era immune. I suoi pensieri solitamente ordinati e organizzati si mescolavano ai ricordi, le sensazioni di quel momento si facevano largo con la forza; e la sua logica tentava di trovare le risposte alle domande che si affollavano, a capire il perchè del calore e dei brividi, della gola secca e del sudore. Ma non ne trovò.   
Spock quindi si coricò, sperando, contro la sua natura vulcaniana, che il detto umano “la notte porta consiglio” avesse qualche fondamento.

   
La giornata era passata velocemente, senza ordini speciali da parte della flotta o pericolosi pianeti da esplorare. Ovviamente non mancò un attacco da parte dei Klingon, ma l'Enterprise riuscì a neutralizzarli senza fatica.  
Il Capitano stava seduto comodamente sulla sua poltrona in plancia, osservando le stelle slittare via veloci dallo schermo. Ogni tanto la sua testa non poteva fare a meno di voltarsi verso destra, scrutando con gli occhi i movimenti del suo Ufficiale Scientifico, chino sul visore ad analizzare chissà che cosa in mezzo allo spazio profondo; ma subito ritornava a guardare il vuoto di fronte a sé, conscio che altrimenti sarebbe stato alquanto difficile controllare i suoi pensieri. Ciò che aveva dovuto sopportare quella notte gli era bastato: sul suo volto si notavano le occhiaie profonde, segno del poco riposo. Numerose volte si era svegliato di colpo, sudato e accalorato: nella sua mente ronzava ancora il vago ricordo di un sogno ormai quasi svanito, richiamato alla memoria solo da qualche oscura immagine e dalle risposte del suo fisico. Ringraziò che gli occhi di tutti i suoi ufficiali fossero rivolti alle loro mansioni e benedisse la sua mania di tenere le gambe incrociate.  
Mentre era intento a rievocare le sue fantasie notturne, un membro dell'equipaggio gli si avvicinò, come di abitudine, e rimase in piedi accanto alla poltrona, eretto. Quando il Capitano si risvegliò e volse verso di lui lo sguardo, smise per un attimo di respirare.  
«Signor Spock» gli parlò con un tono sorpreso che nascondeva un filo di timore «deve dirmi qualcosa?»  
«Capitano, mi sembra stanco. Non sono previste missioni per le prossime ventiquattr'ore. Le consiglio di riposarsi. Inoltre, il suo turno è finito.»  
«Finito? Di già?»  
Spock lo fissò con sguardo interrogativo «E da circa diciassette minuti.»  
Kirk rimase basito dalla sua mancanza di concentrazione. Si era talmente assorto nei suoi pensieri da non essersi nemmeno accorto dello scorrere del tempo. I rumori e le luci delle console di comando lo avevano stregato. Cominciava ad arrabbiarsi con se stesso: in questi ultimi due giorni la sua forza di volontà si era indebolita e non riusciva più a controllarsi. Ma di colpo si rallegrò, notando la precisione con cui, invece, il suo Primo Ufficiale aveva calcolato fino all'ultimo secondo la sua presenza.  
«Penso, allora, che mi ritirerò nel mio alloggio.» disse alzandosi «Spock, a lei il comando. Mi avvisi qualsiasi cosa accada.»  
«Ricevuto.» affermò il Vulcaniano «Capitano?» lo chiamò, mentre questo si dirigeva al turboascensore.  
«Mi dica.»  
Spock gli si avvicinò e continuò «La disturbo se vengo da lei finito il turno? Credo di aver capito cos'è succeso ieri.» affermò, abbassando il volume della voce.  
«Oh, ehm... sì, certo. Lei non disrturba mai.» gli rispose impacciato sfoggiando uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi; sperava così di nascondere tutta la tensione che quell'invito gli aveva procurato.   
Il Capitano lasciò quindi il ponte diretto al suo alloggio, contento di poter rivedere in privato il suo collega e amico e di poter parlare con lui: non sapeva ancora in che modo avrebbe condotto quella curiosa discussione, ma l'adrenalina che ora gli scorreva lungo tutto il corpo lo incoraggiò.

   
«Spock, non chiedermi di nuovo di sederti, ti prego.» rise il Capitano.  
«Questo sarebbe un modo intricato per darmi il permesso?» chiese sorpreso il Vulcaniano.  
«Sì.» rispose il biondo sospirando. Ogni tanto il suo Ufficiale era fin troppo educato, pensò.  
«Ti ringrazio.»  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio. Entrambi sentivano il peso della situazione. Poi Kirk si fece coraggio e prese la parola.  
«Allora, sbaglio o volevi parlarmi di ciò che... di ciò che è accaduto ieri?» concluse brevemente.  
«Esatto. Ieri mi sono recato, come sai, in laboratorio e lì ho svolto tutti gli esperimenti necessari. Sono riuscito a capire il suo funzionamento: questa macchina è capace di agire sulle onde del cervello degli ascoltatori.» rispose altrettanto brevemente il Vulcaniano.  
«Bene.» fu la risposta di Kirk, dopo essersi reso conto che tutte le frasi che si era preparato a posta per questa conversazione avevano deciso di giocare a nascondino.  
«C'è dell'altro.»  
«Altro?» chiese di rimando.  
«L'ho riconfigurato.» affermò semplicemente.  
«Vuoi dire che se io in questo momento schiacciassi il numero 21...» lasciò a metà la frase, accompagnandola con un movimento rotatorio della mano.  
«Non saremmo costretti a baciarci.» terminò il Vulcaniano.  
«E sei sicuro che funzioni?»  
«In teoria. Ma ovviamente non ho potuto sperimentare personalmente quest'aspetto.»  
«Capisco. Per te non dev'esser stato facile perdere il controllo, mi sbaglio?»   
«Ciò che dici è corretto.»  
«Vediamo... sei riuscito a venire a conoscenza di tutte le melodie contenute nello stereo? Sai cosa ognuna di esse potrebbe causarci se qualcosa andasse storto?»  
«Sì.»  
«Ce n'è una “innoqua”?» chiese allangando le braccia e alzando lievemente le spalle.  
«Se con “innoqua” intendi che non ci costringerà ad ulteriori interazioni carnali, ce ne sono diverse.»  
«Tipo?»  
«La numero 1 trasmette allegria, la numero 2 gioia, la numero 7 rabbia, la numero 9 malinconia... devo andare avanti?»  
«No, basta così.» spostò lo stereo davanti a sé e guardò per un momento i tasti «Se preferisci uscire ti capisco.» disse il Capitano, rivolgendogli un sorriso rassicurante. Ma il Vulcaniano non si mosse. «Bene, allora vada per il... 2!»  
Detto ciò Kirk schiacciò il pulsante.


	3. Felicità

La stanza venne avvolta da una melodia leggera, composta da flauti, arpe e violini, quel tipo di musica che, anche senza speciali apparecchi, riusciva a rinfrancare l'animo.  
Kirk si alzò in piedi, come per provare di avere ancora il potere sul suo corpo e si rallegrò, notando che, almeno questa volta, la sua forza di volontà era rimasta intatta. Si voltò verso Spock e lo guardò fisso negli occhi.  
«Ottimo lavoro», gli disse.  
Il Vulcaniano si alzò e rimase immobile al suo posto, in attesa. E non dovette pazientare a lungo: il volume del motivo calò lentamente fino a sparire; al suo posto si fecero largo le note armoniose di un unico strumento musicale, uno strumento che molte volte si era udito echeggiare a bordo dell'Enterprise: il suono di una sola lira vulcaniana andò a lambire il timpano di Kirk, sorpreso da questo cambio inaspettato.  
Ma subito lo stupore dovette lasciar spazio a qualcos'altro.  
Spock si mosse dalla sua posizione e si avvicinò con sicurezza al Capitano; appoggiò le mani sulle sue spalle e le lasciò scivolare lungo gli avambracci, premendo lievemente mentre passava sopra l'incavo sensibile all'altezza del gomito, arrivando fino a stringergli i polsi. Kirk sobbalzò, quando le dita eleganti ed esperte del suo Primo Ufficiale cominciarono a massaggiargli il dorso delle mani. Fece un passo in avanti, cancellando quel poco di distanza che ancora rimaneva tra i loro corpi ed appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla solida dell'uomo. E con delicatezza cominciò ad ondeggiare, seguendo il ritmo della melodia e portando con sé l'Ufficiale Scientifico: ad ogni passo i loro corpi si sfioravano, provocando un brivido lungo la schiena dell'Umano ed un tacito sussulto da parte del Vulcaniano. La dolce tortura continuò per lungo tempo, avvolta dalle note e dai sospiri sempre più frequenti. Quando la musica di colpo cessò, i due uomini rimasero fermi in quella posizione, godendo l'uno del calore dell'altro.  
Kirk alzò la testa e guardò dritto negli occhi il Vulcaniano.  
«Spock, cos...» tentò di parlare, ma fu subito fermato da un dito che andò a posarsi leggero sulle sue labbra. Kirk rimase incantato dalla profondità di quegli occhi scuri, dalla dolcezza di quel gesto, dalla sicurezza di quell'uomo.  
«Ascolta.» gli sussurrò Spock, avvicinata la sua bocca all'orecchio dell'umano.  
Kirk percepì il battito accelerato e sommesso dell'Ufficiale, sentì sulla pelle il suo respiro affannoso. E come una nuova melodia gli inebriò i sensi. E si lasciò nuovamente trasportare.  
Con la mano ora libera andò ad intrappolare quella di Spock e con la lingua leccò quel dito che ancora gli impediva di proferir parola; lo prese in bocca e avidamente ne succhiò la prima falange e ne mordicchiò il polpastrello, godendo di quel gusto salato. Quindi lo lasciò andare e passò al medio, leccandolo fino alla base. Prolungò il supplizio esaminando con rigore ogni singolo dito, disegnando con la lingua le linee del palmo, fermandosi per lasciare un lieve bacio sul polso. Una roca risposta provenì dalla gola del Vulcaniano e l'eccitazione di Kirk crebbe ulteriormente, notando ciò che riusciva a strappare dal suo solitamente controllato Ufficiale. Si fermò un attimo per osservare quel viso conosciuto: per la prima volta vide una singola goccia di sudore scivolare a lato della fronte e lambire la tempia.  
Quella lingua tentatrice lo faceva impazzire. Kirk era l'unico che anche con un semplicissimo gesto riuscisse a fargli perdere fino all'ultima briciola di controllo. Con passione Spock andò a baciare quel collo caldo. Jim inclinò la testa per incoraggiare quel contatto; e si meravigliò di come quelle labbra sapessero muoversi, di come quella lingua sembrasse conoscere esattamente quali punti raggiungere.  
Jim abbracciò con forza il Vulcaniano e lo strinse a sè, petto contro petto: sentì il fremito di quel corpo ed il suo desiderio crescere contro la sua coscia. Infilò le mani sotto la maglia azzurra dell'Ufficiale, accarezzandone la schiena, contando le vertebre della spina dorsale e salendo fino alle spalle. Sentiva le mani di Spock massaggiargli gli addominali, il suo pollice premere contro il suo ombelico, le sue dita sfiorargli i fianchi. Ma tutto ciò, per quanto delizioso, era durato ormai troppo a lungo; il suo corpo voleva di più: lui voleva di più. Prese per mano il Vulcaniano e lo guidò fino al letto. E lì si fermò, aspettando un segno d'assenso.  
Spock rimase ancora qualche secondo ad osservare le loro mani incrociate, meravigliandosi di quanto la loro diversità riuscisse a creare una tale perfezione. Quindi si sedette sul bordo del giaciglio e con una muta risposta negli occhi invitò Kirk a fare lo stesso.  
Era la seconda volta che le loro lingue entravano in contatto, e in quest'occasione non vi fu imbarazzo, ma solo puro coinvolgimento. E non ci fu bisogno di alcuna canzone per far sì che le loro mani vagassero le une sul corpo dell'altro, perchè l'armonia era data dai loro corpi uniti, e gli strumenti erano i loro respiri ed i loro gemiti. E non esisteva nulla di più dolce.  
Spock afferrò il bordo della maglia dorata di Kirk e con una lentezza estenuante la accompagnò lungo il torace, toccando delicatamente ogni angolo di pelle che si trovava lungo il percorso. E solo quando finalmente l'indumento si trovava sul pavimento, premendo con decisione contro il petto di Kirk, lo spinse a sdraiarsi. Quindi si concentrò sull'allacciatura dei pantaloni e, con la stessa lentezza, si premurò di abbassarli. Ed ora dalla sua posizione potè ammirare tutta la sua bellezza, accresciuta dalla tinta scura sul volto e dal sudore che gli donava quel tocco di splendore. Esaminò con sguardo feroce quel corpo immobile, quel corpo che aspettava solo il momento in cui le sue mani si sarebbero prese cura di lui. I suoi occhi si fermarono a guardare quelli verdi, che imploranti osservavano ogni sua singola mossa; e, con lo sguardo ancora incatenato a quello di Jim, si chinò e lasciò un piccolo bacio appena sopra il bordo dei boxer. Jim mugolò in protesta, incapace di aspettare oltre.  
Con un gesto rapido e preciso Spock gli sfilò anche l'ultimo pezzo di stoffa: il desiderio di Kirk si ergeva bisognoso. Con la lingua ne leccò la punta e, quando Kirk cominciò a spingere, aprì la bocca e cominciò a suggere con forza. Spock non aveva mai sentito dei suoni più dolci di quelli che uscivano dalla splendida bocca del Suo Capitano. E continuò con più vigore, desideroso di sentirne ancora. Ma quando Jim stava per passare il limite, Spock si fermò. E con dispiacere si staccò da quel corpo, giusto il tempo per spogliarsi davanti agli occhi del biondo. Kirk guardò il suo nuovo regalo che si scartava, mentre uno ad uno i capi d'abbigliamento cadevano a terra: i capelli leggermente mossi, il pelo folto del petto, i muscoli tesi dal desiderio. Con la grazia di un felino Spock si posizionò sopra di lui: i gomiti ai lati della testa, le gambe leggermente divaricate. Abbassò il capo e intrappolò nuovamente la sua bocca in un bacio profondo, mentre cominciava a spingere il bacino e far sfregare i loro membri. La velocità aumentava ad ogni spinta, accompagnata dai gemiti dei due amanti. E quando entrambi stavano ormai per cedere, Spock afferrò le loro erezioni con una mano ed accompagnò i loro movimenti con delle energiche carezze. Kirk venne, spargendo il suo seme sul sesso ancora eretto del compagno e sui loro ventri; Spock si liberò subito dopo.  
Per lunghi attimi rimasero in quella posizione, avvinghiati. Nessuno dei due voleva rompere quel momento, nessuno dei due aveva il fiato di parlare. Ma nella testa di Jim ronzava una domanda che aveva bisogno di una risposta.  
«Spock» lo chiamò a bassa voce, mentre con le dita gli accarezzava i capelli neri appena dietro l'orecchio. «Spock», riprovò.  
Il Vulcaniano si voltò verso di lui.  
«Cosa c'è, Jim?» rispose, tentando di controllare il suo tono di voce.  
«I Vulcaniani non mentono.» affermò.  
«Vero.» disse di rimando Spock, sorpreso da quella dichiarazione.  
«Tu hai mentito, anche se per una buona causa.» gli disse, con un ghigno accennato sulle labbra.  
«Io, mentito? No, ti sbagli.» rispose, alzando il sopracciglio stupito.  
«No che non mi sbaglio.» affermò sicuro Kirk, con un lieve broncio sulle labbra «Avevi detto che la numero 2 trasmetteva gioia...»  
«Sì, è esatto.»  
«Ma...»  
«Jim, ora non sei forse felice?»  
Era inutile discutere con il Suo Vulcaniano, aveva sempre la risposta pronta. E Kirk non potè fare altro che sorridere e intrappolare ancora una volta quelle labbra che ora erano diventate il suo strumento preferito.  
Sfiniti, il sonno si impadronì di loro; e nell'alloggio governò il silenzio, rotto solo dai respiri profondi dei due uomini sdraiati l'uno accanto all'altro.

FINE


End file.
